Can't Get You Out of my Head
by Sara6255
Summary: Rory can't admit her feelings for Jess. *COMPLETED*
1. Can't Get You Out of my Head

Title: Can't get you out of my head  
  
Author: Sara6255  
  
Pairing: R/J eventually  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. (So sad)  
  
Distribution: Sure, but please ask first.  
  
Summary: Rory can't stop thinking about Jess, and vice versa.  
  
Spoilers: "I can't get started"  
  
Author's Note: Ok, my first story kinda rushed into things, so I decided to write a new one that really goes in depth with Jess and Rory, and their relationship. This takes place right after the season finale. Oh yea, the title refers to Kylie Minogue's song, "Can't get you out of my head." It works for this story. :o)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RORY'S POV OF DURING THE KISS SCENE:  
  
Oh my god, he's here. What is he doing here? I walk over there not sure what to say.  
  
I say the first thing that comes to mind, "What are you doing here?"  
  
He has a shy kinda look on his face, "Hello to you too."  
  
"Is everything ok?"  
  
"You look nice."  
  
"Thank you. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I moved back."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I moved back."  
  
"But...why?"  
  
"Just...wanted to."  
  
He's standing there with a look that I've never seen on him before, like for the first time, he doesn't know what to say. However, neither do I. So, I kiss him. Don't ask me why I did it, I don't really know. So much has gone on in the last few weeks, and I feel...different when I'm around him. Wait, what am I saying? I can't be doing this. What about Dean? By now, he's put his arms around me, but I just can't deal with this, so I quickly pull away.  
  
"Oh my god; oh my god."  
  
"Rory..."  
  
"Don't say a word!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I have to go."  
  
I turn around, but before running off, I say, "Oh, welcome home."  
  
Then I run away, leaving him there, alone.  
  
~~  
  
JESS' POV OF DURING THE KISS SCENE:  
  
Despite what Luke said, I find myself at Sookie's wedding, only I'm hiding, so no one sees me, but she does; and she walks over to me.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Is the first thing she says.  
  
Not exactly what I had in mind, but, ok. "Hello to you too."  
  
"Is everything ok?"  
  
"You look nice."  
  
"Thank you. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I moved back."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I moved back."  
  
"But...why?"  
  
"Just...wanted to."  
  
She's staring at me, like she's trying to read me like a book. Then, before I can even blink, she kisses me and almost knocks me down. When I catch my balance, I am in shock, I cannot believe that she is kissing me. I always thought that I would kiss her first. However, it doesn't take me long to respond. I put my arms around her waist and kiss back, but she quickly pulls away.  
  
She turns away, "Oh my god; oh my god."  
  
"Rory..."  
  
"Don't say a word!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I have to go."  
  
She turns around, "Oh, welcome home."  
  
Then she runs off, and I'm left here, stunned.  
  
~~  
  
GENERAL POV  
  
After the wedding reception, Rory and Lorelai went home, totally exhausted. It was about 11:30 and Sookie and Jackson had just left to go on their honeymoon, so the girls decided to go to bed. Lorelai was almost instantly asleep when she hit her bed, but Rory was lying in bed thinking. She thought about the wedding, the trip to D.C., and Jess. Mostly she thought about Jess; only hours before, she had kissed him at the wedding, where anyone could have seen them, but luckily no one had, she hoped. She couldn't believe that she had kissed him. She loved Dean, she was happy with him. Jess was a great guy; he was smart, funny, nice, and sweet when he wanted to be; but he was just a friend. Finally, after two hours of thinking, she fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
Rory's alarm clock woke her at 10:00 the next morning and was instantly thinking about Jess again.  
  
"Stop thinking about him!"  
  
She reached over and turned up her radio because one of her favorite songs was on, but it quickly ended and was replaced with a new one:  
  
La la la La la la la la La la la La la la la la  
  
I just can't get you out of my head Boy your loving is all I think about I just can't get you out of my head Boy it's more than I dare to think about  
  
La la la La la la la la  
  
I just can't get you out of my head Boy your loving is all I think about I just can't get you out of my head Boy it's more than I dare to think about  
  
Every night Every day Just to be there in your arms  
  
Won't you stay Won't you lay Stay forever and ever and ever and ever  
  
La la la La la la la la La la la La la la la la  
  
I just can't get you out of my head Boy your loving is all I think about I just can't get you out of my head Boy it's more than I dare to think about  
  
There's a dark secret in me Don't leave me locked in your heart  
  
Set me free Feel the need in me Set me free Stay forever and ever and ever and ever  
  
La la la La la la la la La la la La la la la la  
  
I just can't get you out of my head I just can't get you out of my head I just can't get you out of my head...  
  
Rory slammed on the off button and swore at her radio, "I seem to have a new theme song every week."  
  
She drug herself out of bed, took a shower, and got dressed. She went downstairs and her mom immediately grabbed her purse, "Morning honey, let's go; I'm starved."  
  
"Luke's, right." Rory was not ready to talk to Jess yet, but she had to sooner or later.  
  
When they got to the diner, they sat at a table near the window. Jess came right over with two cups and a fresh pot of coffee, "Morning ladies."  
  
"Why so chipper?" Lorelai eyed Jess curiously.  
  
"No reason." He glanced at Rory for a second, then back at Lorelai.  
  
"Mom, will you go order?"  
  
"Why can't you?" Lorelai gripped.  
  
"Mom, please?"  
  
"Ok, fine."  
  
Lorelai got up and went to start her usual banter with Luke.  
  
"Jess, sit." Rory pointed to her mom's chair.  
  
"I'm working."  
  
"When has that ever stopped you? Sit."  
  
"Ok." Jess sat and stared at Rory, "What?"  
  
"Yesterday..."  
  
"Say no more. It was a mistake; you love Dean; you like me, but just as a friend. It never should have happened. That about cover it?"  
  
"Jess, I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be, I'll recover."  
  
"Are we ok?"  
  
"Of course. Friends is better than nothing. I mean, even though I think Dean is a jerk and you could do better, I'll just have to settle with friends. Though, I don't know if I'm better, but I understand. I gotta go back to work, Luke is giving me the evil eye." He smiled slightly at Rory, then went to the next table to take an order.  
  
Rory had no idea what she was going to say to Jess when she told him to sit, but he did a good job explaining it all. That was exactly how she felt; he was just a friend, and nothing more.  
  
So why couldn't she stop thinking about him?  
  
~~~  
  
End of part 1.  
  
FEEDBACK, FEEDBACK, FEEDBACK!  
  
:o) 


	2. Jess is Back

Title: Can't get you out of my head  
  
Author: Sara6255  
  
Pairing: R/J eventually  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. (So sad)  
  
Distribution: Sure, but please ask first.  
  
Summary: Rory can't stop thinking about Jess, and vice versa.  
  
Spoilers: "I can't get started"  
  
Author's Note: Ok, my first story kinda rushed into things, so I decided to write a new one that really goes in depth with Jess and Rory, and their relationship. This takes place right after the season finale. Oh yea, the title refers to Kylie Minogue's song, "Can't get you out of my head." It works for this story. :o)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rory ate her breakfast in silence, while her mom kept eyeing Jess.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"Earth to Rory?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry."  
  
"Jess is back."  
  
"Yea, so."  
  
"Well, you weren't at all surprised to see him when he walked up to the table this morning; why is that?"  
  
"Umm, well...hey, neither were you. Why not?"  
  
"I talked to Luke yesterday. He stopped by for a second to congratulate Sookie and he told me. Now, how did you know he was back?"  
  
"I saw him yesterday."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea, he stopped by the reception too, well, sorta. He said hi, I said welcome home, and then he left. He isn't real big on the social thing, you know."  
  
"That was it?"  
  
"Yea, what did you expect, me throwing him a big welcome home party?"  
  
"Something like that, considering you went to see him and missed my graduation, he must be pretty important."  
  
"Mom, I told you I was sorry about that. I'd pick you over him any day."  
  
"Yea, I know."  
  
"So, are we done with the third degree?"  
  
"Sorry. New subject, are you really going to Washington?"  
  
Rory knew that she couldn't spend the whole summer with Jess, "Yea, it's a good experience." She lied.  
  
"When do you leave?"  
  
"Two weeks."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"Six weeks."  
  
"That's almost two months! How am I gonna live without you for two weeks? If I spend all my time here, Luke will kill me by the time you get back."  
  
"Sorry, you could read, watch a lot of movies, eat food?"  
  
"Eat food for six weeks? I'll be a blimp when you get back. So, my choices are blimp, or death...hmm, tough call. Can I just..."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not? I wanna go to Washington."  
  
"Not this time."  
  
"You're no fun."  
  
"That's me, all work, no play."  
  
"Fine, be that way."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Party pooper."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Luke!"  
  
"No." Luke never looked up while he washed a plate.  
  
"Fine." Lorelai crossed her arms and pretended to pout.  
  
Rory just smiled and finished her breakfast.  
  
~~~  
  
End of part 2.  
  
**This was a short, stupid chapter to clear up the mix up I had about Lorelai finding out that Jess is home and Rory going to Washington. So, now on to more important things. (Rory and Jess) :oP  
  
Thanks for all the feedback. 


	3. Storeroom Confessions

Title: Can't get you out of my head  
  
Author: Sara6255  
  
Pairing: R/J eventually  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. (So sad)  
  
Distribution: Sure, but please ask first.  
  
Summary: Rory can't stop thinking about Jess, and vice versa.  
  
Spoilers: "I can't get started"  
  
Author's Note: Ok, my first story kinda rushed into things, so I decided to write a new one that really goes in depth with Jess and Rory, and their relationship. This takes place right after the season finale. Oh yea, the title refers to Kylie Minogue's song, "Can't get you out of my head." It works for this story. :o)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next two weeks went by fast for Rory. She had tried to go back to normal with Jess and just act the way she used to around him, but it didn't work. Every time she saw him, she started thinking about Sookie's wedding and the short conversation they had had the day after. He said that he understood and everything was fine, but he sure didn't act like it. Whenever he saw Rory and Dean together, he turned around and went in the other direction, like he was avoiding them. Rory did her share of avoiding as well; when she and Lorelai went to the diner, she exchanged hellos with Jess, but that was all; no bickering, no insults, no comebacks, and no book talks. Rory actually started to miss the daily conversations with him, but she knew that it was easier this way. She had thought about him at least ten times a day and she just couldn't get him out of her head, which was driving her crazy.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Lorelai waved her hand in front of Rory's face, "What's with you? You are like this every time we come here."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Come one, focus; we are trying to have a going away party, you're leaving tomorrow."  
  
"Yea, party. Yay."  
  
"Do you just wanna go home?"  
  
"No, really, I'm having fun."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Jess filled their coffee cups but when he and Rory didn't exchange any words, Lorelai got suspicious, "Why haven't you talked to him for the last two weeks?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Elvis. Who do you think? The guy that I always catch you watching; Jess."  
  
"I don't watch him." Rory protested.  
  
"Yes, you do. What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine."  
  
"What happened at Sookie's wedding?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You said he talked to you at Sookie's wedding when he got back, and that's when all this started. What happened?"  
  
Rory lied through her teeth, "I just feel weird around him since he got back, what with the car crash and all."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"Well, that's the truth."  
  
"You aren't gonna tell me are you?"  
  
"There's nothing to tell."  
  
Luke came over, "Would you girls mind moving to the counter? I want to clean the table and put the chairs up."  
  
"Are we keeping you from closing?" Lorelai smiled.  
  
"What does it matter? You'd still stay if I said yes."  
  
"Ok, we're moving." Rory smiled.  
  
"Thank you." Luke just glared at Lorelai.  
  
Rory and Lorelai moved to the counter and continued talking.  
  
"What time do you have to be at the bus station tomorrow?"  
  
"Noon."  
  
"That late?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well, at least you can sleep in."  
  
"Totally."  
  
"I guess we should go home so you can finish packing and get to sleep."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
Jess came out of the store room carrying a clipboard, "Luke, are we doing this?"  
  
Luke stared at the clipboard, "Damn, I forgot all about that."  
  
"Forgot about what?" Lorelai butted in.  
  
"Inventory. We got a shipment in today and we have to get it done by tomorrow."  
  
"How much more?" Rory asked.  
  
"About an hour and a half." Luke looked at his watch, "But I have to get up at six tomorrow to go get some more supplies. Can you do it alone?" He looked at Jess.  
  
"Umm, it'll take like 3 hours if I do it alone."  
  
Rory looked at her watch, it was 10:30. "I'll help."  
  
They all looked at her.  
  
"What? Luke has to get up at six, I don't have to get up 'til like ten, and if Jess does it alone, it'll take forever. Luke, go to bed, mom, go home. I'll stay and help Jess."  
  
Luke sighed, "Ok, if you really want to. Thank you."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Lorelai hesitated, "You need your sleep."  
  
"If I don't get enough sleep when I get home, I can sleep on the bus. I'll be fine. Go home, go to bed."  
  
"Ok, but don't stay too long." She hugged her daughter, "I'll see you in the morning. Night boys." She smiled, then walked out the door.  
  
Luke looked at Jess, "If you need anything, I'll."  
  
Jess rolled his eyes, "Be upstairs; I got it. I've done this before."  
  
"Right. Well, thanks Rory. Have a good trip, see you in six weeks."  
  
"Thanks." Rory smiled.  
  
Luke put his rag on the counter, then went upstairs. Rory and Jess just stared at each other for a minute, but Jess broke the silence.  
  
"You don't have to stay."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes at him, grabbed the clipboard out of his hands, and walked passed him into the storeroom. Jess smiled.  
  
Rory looked around, "Ok, so how do we do this exactly?"  
  
"Well, we count all the things we have, and make a list of the things we need, then tomorrow, Luke will go out and get whatever we need. If there's a large overstock of something, just put half of it on the counter out there; but when you come back in, be careful not to close the door all the way because it's broken. If is closes all the way with us in here, we're locked in until Luke wakes up."  
  
"Why don't you just fix the door?"  
  
"He's getting a new door knob tomorrow."  
  
"Alrighty."  
  
~~  
  
Rory and Jess went through checking all he supplies and making lists of what was needed. It was around 12:30 when they finally finished and Rory was wiped.  
  
"Why are you here?" Jess asked.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"You've been avoiding me for the last two weeks."  
  
"I have not."  
  
"Yes you have. We haven't said more than two words to each other every day for the last two weeks, and that's by no choice of my own."  
  
"I wasn't avoiding you. Besides, I've seen you turn in the other direction when you see Dean and me."  
  
"Every time Dean sees me within 10 feet of you, he gives me a death look. I'm really not in the mood to deal with his issues."  
  
"Issues? He doesn't have issues."  
  
"Ok, then just one issue. He gets so jealous when he sees us talking. He has no reason to be jealous, does he?"  
  
"I have to go, I need to sleep."  
  
Jess rolled his eyes, "Here."  
  
He handed what looked like a credit card to Rory, "A calling card?"  
  
"Yea; now you have no excuse not to call here while you're in Washington. Call your mom, Lane.Dean. Whoever, but on one condition; you have to call ME at least once."  
  
Rory grinned, "I will; thank you."  
  
Rory started walking towards the door, but tripped over a box. She flew into Jess and he caught her, but he fell back, bringing her with him, and landed against the door.  
  
He grinned, "Walk much?  
  
Rory blushed, "I'm just clumsy."  
  
When Rory focused on the situation, she realized that Jess still had his arms around her waist from catching her and their lips we only inches apart. She looked up and their eyes locked; his eyes were deep and dark, full of emotion and passion. Even though he'd never show it to anyone, Rory could see it so clearly.  
  
"Don't look at me like that." She whispered.  
  
"How am I looking at you?" He whispered back. They were so close, she could feel his breath on her face.  
  
"Like you know exactly what I want."  
  
He whispered so quietly, she could hear him, "I do." He slowly leaned closer to her, and for once she didn't back away.  
  
When their lips were only a fraction of an inch apart, Jess paused, "Oh shit."  
  
Rory looked confused, "What?"  
  
"The door."  
  
"Huh?" This was not what Rory had in mind.  
  
Jess moved his arms from her waist to her arms, and he quickly helped her get he balance, then he turned around and pulled on the door knob.  
  
Rory was totally confused, "Did I miss something? I thought you wanted..."  
  
"Remember, if the door closes all the way, we're locked in here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The door's broken!"  
  
"Oh my god." Rory pulled on the door knob repeatedly, but it didn't budge. "There's no way to get out?"  
  
"Not unless one of us can fit under the door."  
  
"Maybe if we yell loud enough, Luke will hear it."  
  
"Don't bet on it; that man would sleep through a heard of elephants barreling passed the foot of his bed."  
  
"What, so we're trapped until he wakes up?"  
  
"Looks that way."  
  
"This is bad."  
  
"Being locked in here with me is that bad?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Jess faked a hurt look.  
  
"No, not being in here with you, just being LOCKED in here. I'm leaving for Washington tomorrow!"  
  
"Well, this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been so clumsy."  
  
"Well, excuse me. We have to get out of here."  
  
Jess put his hands on Rory's shoulders, "Face it, until six tomorrow morning, we're not going anywhere."  
  
Rory groaned and plopped herself onto a big box next to the wall, "It's cold in here."  
  
Secretly, Rory was glad that the door had locked. If it hadn't, she would have definitely kissed Jess again, and that would have led to more problems. Jess went over to a box and pulled out a wool blanket and handed it to Rory. She smiled and covered herself up.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Sure. This is where Luke keeps the winter stuff."  
  
He sat next to Rory and just stared at the door, but Rory knew what he was thinking about; she was thinking the same thing.  
  
"Aren't you gonna say something?"  
  
"What does it matter? No matter what I say, you are convinced that there is absolutely nothing between us and Dean is the only guy for you."  
  
"He is the only guy for me."  
  
"So then why did you almost kiss me?"  
  
"I didn't; you almost kissed me."  
  
"Yea, but you almost let me."  
  
Rory didn't say a word; she just leaned her head against the wall and was asleep in minutes.  
  
~~~  
  
End of part 3. 


	4. Dreams are bad

Title: Can't get you out of my head  
  
Author: Sara6255  
  
Pairing: R/J eventually  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. (So sad)  
  
Distribution: Sure, but please ask first.  
  
Summary: Rory can't stop thinking about Jess, and vice versa.  
  
Spoilers: "I can't get started"  
  
Author's Note: Ok, my first story kinda rushed into things, so I decided to write a new one that really goes in depth with Jess and Rory, and their relationship. This takes place right after the season finale. Oh yea, the title refers to Kylie Minogue's song, "Can't get you out of my head." It works for this story. :o)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rory woke up the next morning with a pain in her side. Her head was on Jess' shoulder and he had one arm around her. She looked at him and he was sound asleep. Rory carefully sat up, careful not to wake him. He looked so sweet and peaceful, she hated to wake him. She looked at his watch and carefully reached over to see what time it was. Just before she touched the watch, Jess' hand jerked up and he grabbed her arm, causing her to shriek.  
  
"What are you doing?!?" She cried.  
  
Jess snickered, "Sorry, did I scare you?"  
  
"Don't do that!" Rory spat at him.  
  
Jess grinned, "Ooh, a little skittish?"  
  
Rory jerked her arm away and sneered at him, "That was NOT funny; you scared the crap out of me!"  
  
Jess put his hand up in surrender, "Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were that jumpy."  
  
"What time is it?" Rory asked still glaring at Jess.  
  
He looked at his watch, "4:55."  
  
"God, what are we suppose to do for an hour?"  
  
Jess leered at her, "Well..."  
  
"If you want to make it out of here alive, DO NOT finish that sentence."  
  
Jess got silent, but was still grinning.  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"Well, this is a room full of food; find something."  
  
Rory looked up on a shelf and smiled, "Ooh, Fruit Loops."  
  
"It's on the top shelf."  
  
"So?"  
  
"If you get it, you'll fall and break your neck. Let me get it."  
  
Jess got up, but Rory pushed him down, "I am quite capable of doing it myself, thank you."  
  
Jess rolled his eyes, "Whatever."  
  
Rory carefully held onto the shelf and started climbing. When she got to the top, she grabbed the cereal box. On her way down, her foot slipped and she lost her grip causing her to let go. Jess saw this and jumped up, catching Rory before she hit the ground.  
  
"This clumsiness of yours is becoming a habit." Jess was still holding her.  
  
Rory smiled a little, "Lucky for me, you were there to save me...both times."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Believe it or not, I do know what I'm talking about, sometimes."  
  
"Hmm, hmm." Again, Rory couldn't help but stare into his eyes, they always got her attention.  
  
Jess noticed her staring at him and smiled, "What?"  
  
Without any warning, Rory kissed him.  
  
Hard.  
  
Jess was totally caught off guard...again, but he quickly adjusted and kissed her back. Remembering that he was still holding her, Jess put Rory down, but never broke the kiss. He rested his hands on her waist and she slid her fingers through his hair. Jess needed a breath, so he reluctantly pulled away.  
  
Breathing heavy, he asked, "Why did you do that?"  
  
Rory put her finger to his lips, "Shh, don't talk."  
  
Then she kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding on tight. Jess was a little taller than her, so she stood taller, causing her shirt to rise up a little exposing some skin. When Jess put his hands on the exposed skin, shivers ran up and down her spine. She slowly backed him up, and he landed on the box. She sat on his lap and wrapper her legs around him. Their tongues met and started dueling for control. Rory slowly moved her hand down his chest and stomach, and stopped at his belt. Then she slowly, started to unbuckle it, causing Jess to fall back to reality.  
  
He quickly pulled away, "What are you doing?"  
  
Rory had an innocent look on her face, "What do you think?"  
  
"Ok, let me rephrase that, do you KNOW what you are doing?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I've wanted you from the moment I first saw you, but I could never admit it to anyone, not even to myself...until now."  
  
Jess raised his eyebrows, "You do realize there is no going back after this."  
  
"I'm aware. Now, shh."  
  
She captured his mouth with hers again and finished unbuckling his belt. She pulled it off and threw it across the room; it hit the wall with a thud.  
  
Reluctantly, Jess pulled away again, "Ok, you're really gonna do this?"  
  
Rory chuckled, "Ok, I thought I would be the one to be all...hesitant. I really wanna do this." She kissed him again, "Trust me."  
  
Jess paused for a second, "Once we get started, I won't be able to stop. I NEVER thought this day would come, but now that it has, it's all or nothing."  
  
Rory smiled, "It's all."  
  
She slowly leaned in and gently kissed him.  
  
"One more thing." Jess grabbed the blanket off the box and laid it on the floor.  
  
He took Rory's hand and pulled her closer to him until there was no gap between them; this time, he moved first kissing her neck, then moving back to her lips. Rory slowly backed up to the blanket, and then laid down, taking Jess with her. He barely put his weight on her, careful not to hurt her. He kissed her once, before moving his hands down to the first button on her shirt. Slowly, he unbuttoned each button, never taking his eyes off hers. He removed her shirt, exposing her black lace bra. He started at the end of her bra, and started kissing his way down her stomach, getting lower, and lower.  
  
A large crashing sound woke Rory with a start. She looked around and realized that it had all been a dream.  
  
"Holly shit!" Was all she could get out.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Rory jumped ten feet in the air and the sound of Jess' voice. She looked at the door and saw him standing over a pile of boxes that had fallen. She looked at him, and he was smiling.  
  
"I guess it was my turn to be clumsy."  
  
Rory just stared at him like she'd never seen him before. She couldn't get the images of her dream out of her head. She couldn't get the images of HIM out of her head. He noticed how intensely she was staring at him.  
  
"What? Do I have something on my face?"  
  
She kept starring at him.  
  
"Hello? Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine." She squeaked. She cleared her throat, "I'm fine."  
  
He grinned, "So why is you face so red?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your face is as red as a beet. Musta been some dream."  
  
Rory swallowed hard, "Dream?"  
  
"Why else would you're face be red? Besides, you were talking in your sleep."  
  
Rory wanted to die, "I...I was?"  
  
"Yea, but I couldn't tell what you were saying. I suppose that's a good thing." He snickered.  
  
Despite how embarrassed she was, she glared at him, "I didn't have a dream. You dropping those damn boxes scared me."  
  
"That's why your face is red?"  
  
"Shut up." Rory hissed at him.  
  
Jess tossed up his hands in defeat, "Ok, ok, you win. Hungry?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hungry, food, eating is fun...ARE YOU HUNGRY?"  
  
"Oh, uhh...yea, a little."  
  
Jess looked around and pulled a box of cereal from a shelf, "Fruit Loops?"  
  
Rory looked at the box and started laughing hysterically, then stopped suddenly, "I'll never eat another Fruit Loop as long as I live."  
  
Jess looked confused, "What?"  
  
"That's how this whole thing got started." She said under her breath.  
  
"Huh?" Jess gave her a weird look.  
  
"Never mind, just keep the Fruit Loops away."  
  
"You're whacked, you know that?"  
  
"Oh be quiet."  
  
"Whatever. If you don't like Fruit Loops, what do you want?"  
  
"Anything but. What time is it?"  
  
"5:45."  
  
"Good, Luke'll be up soon. I can finally get out of here."  
  
"I'm so touched that you like being in here with me." Jess faked hurt.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, "It's not you, I just want to get out of here."  
  
Jess took a step towards Rory, but she backed away, and he stopped, "What's the matter? You act like I'm a damn snake."  
  
"Sorry, I just..."  
  
"Here." Jess held out the calling card without taking another step, "You left it by the door."  
  
Rory had to take a step forward to reach it, "Thanks."  
  
"So, why so skittish around me all of a sudden? That dream, was I trying to kill you or something?" He grinned.  
  
Rory blushed and looked at the ground, "Or something..."  
  
Jess' jaw dropped, "Oh..wow. Umm..."  
  
"Please don't say anything, this is humiliating enough." She didn't look at him.  
  
Jess shut his mouth and stared at the ground too.  
  
After about ten minutes of a very awkward silence, they heard Luke coming down the steps. Jess immediately turned around and pounded on the door, "LUKE! HELLO! LUKE!"  
  
A minute later, the door opened and Jess and Rory rushed out, leaving Luke in wonder, "What the hell were you two doing in there? Rory, why aren't you home."  
  
Jess answered for her, "The damn door shut all the way and we got locked in there."  
  
"All night?"  
  
"Yea." The teens said in unison.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yea, fine." Rory said.  
  
Luke thought of Lorelai and cringed, "You better get home before your mom wakes up and finds you gone. She'll bash my brains in if she knows you were here all night."  
  
Rory rushed to the door, "Yea, that would be bad." She ran out, and all the way home.  
  
Luke stared at Jess, "What?"  
  
"Did you do it?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Jess..."  
  
"I didn't do anything. She tripped over a box and fell against the door; it locked, end of story."  
  
"So, what'd you do all night?"  
  
Jess smirked, "Use your imagination." Then he went upstairs to take a shower, leaving Luke, glaring at his retreating form.  
  
~~~  
  
End of part 4. 


	5. Can it get any worse?

Rory carefully opened the front door and went inside. She immediately went to her room, shed her clothes, put on a pair of flannel pajamas and hopped into bed, anxious to get at least a few hours of real sleep. She was out in a matter of minutes.  
  
"RORY!"  
  
Rory popped up and saw her mom standing in her doorway. She slowly turned her head, "What?"  
  
"Get up! Breakfast!"  
  
"You can't cook."  
  
"Duh, Luke's!"  
  
Rory groaned; she'd had enough of Luke's for a while, "Don't wanna."  
  
"Too bad." Lorelai grabbed Rory's covers and jerked them off in one pull.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Get up! You're leaving me for six whole weeks! I am not letting you go that easily; now GET UP!"  
  
Rory sighed, "Fine, I'm up!"  
  
Lorelai jumped onto Rory's bed, "Yay! Take a shower, get dressed, meet me in the kitchen in twenty minutes." She jumped off the bed and bounded out the door. Rory rolled off her bed, and dragged herself into the bathroom before getting in the shower.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Rory emerged from her bedroom, washed and dressed, ready for the day.sort of. While getting ready, Rory had thought about the events of the night before, the dream, and Sookie's wedding. She felt awful about everything that had happened; she felt bad about leading Jess on, she also felt bad about what she was doing to Dean. The only person she could REALLY talk to about everything was her mom. Slowly, she went into the kitchen to talk to her mom.  
  
Lorelai was standing impatiently by the kitchen table, "It's about time! Let's go!"  
  
"Mom, wait. Can we maybe talk first?"  
  
Lorelai saw the strange look on her daughter's face, "What's wrong!? Are you ok?"  
  
"Yea, yea, I'm fine. I just wanna talk before we go to Luke's."  
  
"Ok." She sat at the table and patted the chair next to her, "Sit."  
  
Rory sat down, but wouldn't talk.  
  
"Rory, spill it."  
  
"Ok, umm.at Sookie's wedding.I..kissed Jess."  
  
Rory quietly waited for her mom to scream, but nothing happened.  
  
"Why aren't you freaking out?"  
  
"Cuz I'm not surprised."  
  
"You aren't?"  
  
"No. I knew it would happen eventually. I prayed it wouldn't, but I knew it would. Not to mention the fact that you've been acting totally weird ever since.well, since Jess got back. That kinda tipped me off."  
  
"Oh. So, are you mad?"  
  
"Of course I'm not mad. Despite how much I.dislike the boy, I can't tell you who to like, or who to be with."  
  
"Whoa, I didn't say I wanted to be with him, I just kissed him."  
  
"Just? Honey, there is no such thing as just. You had to have a reason."  
  
"Well, I was just happy to see him. I.god, I don't know why I kissed him."  
  
"Oh, really?" Lorelai gave Rory that, "you are so full of it" look.  
  
"I don't know, ok, I DON'T KNOW!" Rory slammed her head down onto the table.  
  
"Admit it; you are totally hot for him."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Oh come on, I've seen the way you look at him, and vice versa. Just admit it."  
  
"I love Dean."  
  
"Yes, but that doesn't mean you can have the hots for someone else."  
  
"I do not have the hots for Jess!"  
  
"So, then why the mandatory talk with me? What aren't you telling me?"  
  
Rory just sat there.  
  
"Something changed your feelings, what happened?"  
  
"I don't know.at first, he was just a friend, but things happened, and now I'm not so sure."  
  
"What things? Did you see him naked or something?" Lorelai joked.  
  
Rory blushed.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"No, no, I didn't see him naked.but."  
  
"Well, what's worse than seeing him naked? Ha! You had a dirty dream about him!"  
  
"Mom! You're not helping!"  
  
"You did! You so did."  
  
"Ok, conversation over. Let's go eat. I need to finish packing."  
  
Rory left the table and went outside. She decided not to tell her mom about the storeroom, just yet.  
  
~~~  
  
Lorelai bounced into the diner, while Rory crept in, looking around for Jess. When she didn't see him, she relaxed a bit and sat at a table with her mom. About two minutes later, Jess sauntered down the stairs, causing Rory to tense up. Without even realizing it, she was staring at him. He was wearing jeans, a black t-shirt, and a dark blue shirt that was buttoned. They were just plain, everyday clothes, but Rory still couldn't take her eyes off of him.  
  
Lorelai noticed the intense staring and snickered, "Hey, want a napkin to clean up the drool?"  
  
Rory snapped out of it, looked at her mom, and whined, slamming her head down onto the table, "This is a nightmare."  
  
"Relax babe, you're only making it harder for yourself. I think a six week vacation from this place will do you a world of good. Unless of course, it makes you even crazier not seeing him for that long, and when you get back, all you'll want to do is jump him."  
  
"Mother!" Rory's face turned bright red.  
  
"Ooh, maybe your dream will come true." Lorelai couldn't help herself.  
  
Rory jumped up from the table, ran to the counter, and hopped onto a stool, and started whining to Luke, "Make her stop!"  
  
Luke just looked at Lorelai, "Don't think I haven't tried."  
  
"Oh, mom doesn't know about.last night. PLEASE don't tell her."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Thanks Luke."  
  
He smiled at Rory, but stopped when Lorelai bounded onto the seat next to Rory.  
  
Lorelai opened her mouth, but Rory put her hand up to her mouth, "If you say another word about.this, I'll MOVE to D.C. WITHOUT you!"  
  
Lorelai smiled, "I'm sorry honey, I couldn't help myself. I had to lighten the situation. I've been there before, I know how it feels. It'll be ok." Lorelai put her arm around Rory's should and hugged her.  
  
Just then, Jess handed two cups of coffee to the girls, "Is this a bonding thing?"  
  
Rory wouldn't look at Jess; instead, she looked at her mom, "You get the food, I'll be at the table."  
  
Rory quickly left, but was followed by Jess. She sat down, and he sat right next to her.  
  
"Do we have to start this again?"  
  
Rory still couldn't look at him, "What?"  
  
"The whole avoiding thing."  
  
"I'm not avoiding you."  
  
"Ok, then look at me."  
  
If she looked at him, she'd start thinking about everything all over again; she'd start thinking about him. She couldn't lose the last ounce of self control she had.  
  
"I'm not avoiding you."  
  
"Rory, look at me."  
  
She still wouldn't look at him, so he put his hand under her chin and made her look at him. Their eyes met, and she immediately forgot everything but him. The longer he looked at Rory, the more he wanted to kiss her, but it was not the right time, and definitely not the right place. Instead, he smiled at her, "That wasn't so hard was it?"  
  
Rory smiled; he loved to see her smile.  
  
"Have a good trip Rory; and try not to kill Paris." He winked at her, and then went back to taking orders.  
  
Rory suddenly felt better. She ate her breakfast, and then dragged her mom back home so she could finish packing. Deep down, she didn't want to go; she wanted to spend the whole summer in Starts Hollow, with Jess. However, another part of her knew that it would do her good to get away for awhile.  
  
At noon, Rory boarded the bus to D.C.  
  
~~ End of part five.  
  
The ending was kinda weak, I know. But it'll be better next time!  
  
:o) 


	6. I Miss You

Part 6  
  
~~  
  
It had been three weeks since Rory had left for Washington D.C. and Jess was bored out of his mind. The only actual friend he had in Stars Hollow was in another state and he was there, alone, being forced to put up with Luke and Lorelai's constant daily banter. He had spent more time in the last three weeks sitting on his bed reading, than he had in a lifetime. Tonight was no different; he was on his bed, listening to his stereo, reading Crime and Punishment. When the phone rang, he barely heard it. He shut off the stereo;  
  
"Talk."  
  
"That's how you greet a person? Talk? Haven't you heard of Hello?"  
  
"Hello Rory."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Wow, I never thought you'd actually call."  
  
"I promised I would, and I never break my promises."  
  
"Good to know. So, how's it going?"  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
"Paris is still alive?"  
  
"Just barely; you know, it's funny. Several nights since we've been here, I've woken up, in the middle of the night, standing over Paris sleeping, holding a big butcher knife." Rory chuckled.  
  
Jess smiled, "Ah, well just remember that I don't think your mom would appreciate visiting you in prison for the next fifty years."  
  
"Hey, how is my mom?"  
  
"Don't even get me started. You know, there is so much sexual tension going on between her and Luke, and I never really realized it until I had no choice but to listen to the two of them banter back and fourth. They should just jump each other and get it over with." Jess immediately regretted saying that; "Sorry, I forgot I was talking to Lorelai's daughter."  
  
"That's ok, I agree; except for the whole jumping thing. Anything interesting happen lately?"  
  
"Yes actually. Yesterday, Luke refused to give coffee to Lorelai, so she told him that she was going to hold her breath until he gave in. Well, he didn't give in, so she wouldn't breathe for like five minutes. She actually passed out."  
  
"Oh no! Is she ok?"  
  
"Oh yea, she's fine. Luke dumped cold water on her face and she woke right up; then she immediately asked for coffee. Needless to say, he gave in."  
  
"Hmm, I always miss the good stuff. So, what are you doing?"  
  
"Reading."  
  
"Who woulda thought? What book?"  
  
"Crime and Punishment."  
  
"Ooh, good book."  
  
"Never read it before."  
  
"Wow, really?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Something new and exciting."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Anything else happening?"  
  
"Nope, just boredom. I miss you."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Talking to you, I mean."  
  
Rory couldn't help but smile, "You miss me."  
  
"I miss talking to you, that's all. The rest of you I could do without."  
  
"Oh thanks. I feel loved."  
  
"Well, you should."  
  
"I miss you too. You know, the whole talking thing."  
  
"Yea, I know."  
  
"I better go, Paris is giving me an evil look."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I'll see ya in a few weeks."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
They hung up and both smiled, "He/She misses me." They said in unison.  
  
Jess closed his book and went downstairs to find Luke and Lorelai still at it.  
  
He looked at Lorelai, "You still here?"  
  
"Can you feel the love? Luke won't gimme any coffee."  
  
"You've had two cups already, Lorelai. I'm not giving you anymore, so go home."  
  
Lorelai jumped onto the counter, stretched out, propped her head on her hand, and smiled seductively at Luke, "You know you can't resist me Luke."  
  
Jess grinned, "There is just so much that I could say in response to that statement."  
  
Luke glared at Jess, "You do, and you won't live to see your next birthday."  
  
"However, I must refrain myself." He kept grinning, then went to clean off a table.  
  
Luke looked at Lorelai, "Get off the counter."  
  
Lorelai scooted off the counter, sat on a stool, crossed her arms, and started pouting, "If you don't gimme anymore coffee, I'll never come back."  
  
Luke grinned, "Do you promise?"  
  
Lorelai spit at Luke, "Fine, I'm outta here. Good bye forever."  
  
She marched towards the door.  
  
Luke was getting water for a customer, and didn't look up, "See you tomorrow."  
  
Lorelai whined like a little girl, "Ok." Then she left.  
  
Jess looked at Luke, "Has Rory called Lorelai since she left for D.C.?  
  
"Yea, a few times, why?"  
  
"No reason; just curious."  
  
Jess had secretly hoped that Rory had only called him, but at least she had, and that was good enough for him. He was counting down the seconds until she finally got home.  
  
~~~  
  
End of part 6.  
  
Short, sweet, and to the point. :o) 


	7. Why Can't You Just Admit Your Feelings?

Part 7  
  
~~  
  
Rory got off the bus and grinned when she saw her mom standing at the bus stop with two cups of coffee in her hand.  
  
She ran over and hugged her daughter, "I never thought I'd be so happy to see you! You are NEVER leaving me again!"  
  
"Don't worry, I won't. Coffee, coffee, coffee."  
  
"Oh, right!" Lorelai gave the cup to Rory and she drank it quickly.  
  
"Yummy, I want more."  
  
"Ok, let's dump your stuff at home, and go to Luke's."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Lorelai helped Rory take her stuff home, the dumped it all inside the door, then went straight to Luke's. About a block away, Rory spotted Jess and decided to go talk to him.  
  
"Mom, order me coffee, I'll meet you in there."  
  
"Right." Lorelai skipped over to the diner.  
  
Rory turned back around and just about fell over when she saw Jess making out with some girl, a girl Rory had never seen before. Jess opened his eyes and saw Rory, and backed away from the girl. He took her hand and they walked over to Rory.  
  
"Rory, hi." Jess smiled awkwardly.  
  
Rory returned the smile, "Hi."  
  
Rory looked at the girl.  
  
"This is Vanessa, she moved here about.three weeks ago. He dad bought the garage."  
  
Rory studied the girl; she was Jess' height, skinny, with curly brown hair, down a little past her shoulders. She was pretty; Rory instantly hated her, but she tried to hide it.  
  
"Hi Vanessa," She stuck out her hand and Vanessa shook it, "nice to meet you; I'm Rory."  
  
"Hi."  
  
The three of them stood there for a bit, in silence.  
  
Rory couldn't take it anymore, "Well, my mom's waiting at the diner. I'll.see you later."  
  
"Yea, ok." Jess didn't know what else to say.  
  
"Nice meeting you Vanessa."  
  
"Yea, same here."  
  
Rory smiled, then turned around and quickly walked away. Rory stormed into the diner and saw her mom sitting at the counter. She plopped into the stool next her mom and saw the coffee. She grabbed it, gulped it down and held it out to Luke to fill it.  
  
"Rory, you."  
  
He saw the look on her face, and decided against telling her no. He filled it up again, and she drank it more slowly.  
  
"Vanessa; it figures her name is Vanessa." Rory grumbled.  
  
"Huh? Who's Vanessa?" Lorelai asked.  
  
'God, he was practically eating her face!" Rory was disgusted.  
  
"Ok, back up here, "Who's Vanessa, and who was eating her face?" Lorelai was thoroughly confused.  
  
"Jess' new girlfriend."  
  
"Jess has a girlfriend?"  
  
Luke groaned, "You met Vanessa."  
  
Lorelai whined, "How come you never told me Jess has a girlfriend?"  
  
"Well, she's not someone I care to talk about."  
  
Lorelai turned back to Rory, "He was eating her face? Explain."  
  
"Use your imagination. God, she's so."  
  
"Skanky?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Ah, Rory said skanky!" Lorelai teased.  
  
"No, you did."  
  
"Yes, but you agreed."  
  
"Mother!"  
  
"Who's Vanessa?" Lorelai asked again.  
  
Luke gave Rory and Lorelai more coffee, "Her dad bought the garage. They moved here about three weeks ago."  
  
"Oh, yea. I met the guy once, but not her."  
  
"Lucky you." Rory griped.  
  
Lorelai grinned, "Do I detect a hint of jealousy?"  
  
"Jealous? Not likely!"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thin ice mom."  
  
"Right, shutting up now."  
  
"God, if she had she had shoved her tongue in his mouth any father, it woulda come out the other side!"  
  
"Ok, honey, too much information." Lorelai cringed at the sudden visual.  
  
"Sorry, but in public? That's not right. Anyone could have seen them."  
  
"Like you?"  
  
"Yea, I guess."  
  
"Are you sure you're not jealous?"  
  
"Try disgusted."  
  
"Ah, I see."  
  
Like clockwork, Jess came through the door, and immediately went to work. Rory suddenly felt ill. She finished her coffee, and then got up.  
  
"Mom, I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll see you at home."  
  
Lorelai didn't even pretend not to understand, "Ok, see ya then. I missed you."  
  
That made Rory smile. The left the diner and started walking to nowhere in particular; but like always, she ended up at the bridge. She sat on the edge and started thinking about everything; the wedding, the kiss, the storeroom, and.Vanessa.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here." A voice above her said.  
  
Rory didn't even look up; she just continued staring at the water. Jess sat down next to her and looked at the water too.  
  
Finally, he spoke, "Welcome home."  
  
"Thanks." Was all she said.  
  
"That's all you can say?"  
  
Rory couldn't stand it anymore, "Vanessa seems nice."  
  
"And here it comes."  
  
"What? All I said is she seems nice."  
  
"Yes, but that's not what you're thinking."  
  
"Ok hotshot, what am I thinking?"  
  
"You're thinking, 'he didn't waste anytime did he? How could he do this to me? After everything that happened.' That about cover it?"  
  
Rory wanted to protest, but she couldn't.  
  
"Scary how well I know you isn't it?"  
  
"Ok, mister-know-it-all; you got the questions, where are the answers?"  
  
"One answer for all questions; I haven't done anything to you. You are the one who ran away.twice. That told me that you don't want to be anymore than my friend. It doesn't matter that you feel the chemistry between us every time touch. You love Dean, that's all that matters to you. Did you expect me to wait for you forever?"  
  
Rory didn't know what to say. Everything he said was right, and she hated that. She continued to look at the water, unable to speak.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Yea, me too." Jess got up and started walking away.  
  
Rory jumped up and went after him, "Jess, wait."  
  
He turned around and faced her, "I'm tired of waiting Rory. I can't do this anymore. I can't stand to see you with him everyday, knowing that I'm the one you should be with. I've fallen for you.hard; and it's killing me because I know that I can't be with you."  
  
Rory wanted to cry, "You think this is easy for me? In Washington, I thought about you ten times a day. I thought about mom four times; and Dean, I thought about him once a day, if at all. You were the only thing I thought of in D.C. And when I was here with Dean, I thought about what it would be like to walk down the street holding YOUR hand, kissing YOU hello and goodbye. I thought about what it would be like to be with you instead of Dean; that is all I thought about. I CANNOT get you out of my head, and THAT'S killing ME!"  
  
Jess could feel himself getting angrier at every word Rory said. She obviously had strong feelings for him, but she wouldn't admit it, and it was driving him crazy, "I could live the rest of my life and never feel as much as I did when you kissed me. I could feel the warmth, the passion, the love. Everything you felt, I felt. But now, you won't admit any of it. I could beat my brains out trying to get you to admit what you feel, but all I'd get out of that is a big mess, and I can't handle that right now. If you ever decide that you want to admit your feelings, let me know."  
  
Without another word, he turned around and walked away, leaving Rory alone, at the bridge, with a million thoughts running through her head. She sat back down on the edge of the bridge and cried until she couldn't see anymore.  
  
~~~  
  
End of part 7. 


	8. Everyone Thinks we Belong Together

Part 8  
  
~~  
  
For the next few weeks, Jess never talked to Rory, except to take her order at the diner. Every time she saw him, she wanted to run away and hide; she felt so bad for what she had done to him, but she was so confused she didn't know what to do, so she ignored him as well. Jess wasn't ignoring Rory because he was mad at her; it was the total opposite; he had totally fallen for her and he just couldn't stand to pretend to be just her friend, so he didn't talk to her at all; even though it was killing him. When school finally started, Rory was all too happy to go back, then she wouldn't have to worry about the awkwardness between her and Jess everyday. Her senior year started off with a bang, she got all the classes she wanted, all of her teachers were great, and she and Paris were finally starting to get along.  
  
On Friday night of the first week of school, Rory and Dean went out to celebrate the fact that they were finally seniors. They went to see "Signs", then they went to a late dinner. After dinner, they went for a walk by the bridge. Memories of her and Jess came flooding back and Rory got a little uncomfortable.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
Rory looked at Dean, "Huh? Nothings wrong? Why?"  
  
"Well, you seem really distant. You've been that way since you got back from D.C."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"I knew this was going to happen the day you went on the picnic with him."  
  
Rory was a bit surprised by his comment, "Huh?"  
  
"Rory, you can't hide it anymore. I know you have feelings for him."  
  
"No, I don't! Dean, I love you!"  
  
"I know, and I love you too. I also want you to be happy, and it's clear you'll be happiest with Jess."  
  
"Dean, don't say that."  
  
"Rory, I love you, I always will; but you belong with Jess. I'm not stupid, I've seen the way you look when you're with him; YOU ARE HAPPY. I'm doing this for you. All I want is for you to be happy. Be with Jess."  
  
Rory was crying now, "Dean, please don't do this."  
  
"Rory, listen; I'm not mad, and I'm not doing this to hurt you; all I've ever wanted is for you to be truly happy. I had hoped it would be with me, but I know now that it would be with Jess. As much as I hate the little punk, I know that he would take good care of you, treat you right, and love you the way I love you. I understand all that now. We both know that you belong with Jess."  
  
He leaned down and kissed her softly. "This is the way it should be."  
  
Then he walked away. Surprisingly, Rory wasn't nearly as upset as she thought she would be. She slowly walked home, thinking about what she was going to do about this whole situation.  
  
~~  
  
The next morning, Lane went to Luke's with Rory and Lorelai for breakfast.  
  
Lorelai smiled at her daughter, "You're turn to order."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go to the counter, order the food."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Cuz it's your turn."  
  
"Mom."  
  
Lane broke in, "I can do it."  
  
"No, Rory does it." Lorelai nodded her head towards the counter and Lane looked over and saw Jess behind it. Lane quickly caught on.  
  
"Right, Rory does it."  
  
Rory caught on as well. "Forget it, I know what you guys are doing, and it's not gonna work."  
  
"Oh come on Rory, the tension between you two is so thick you could cut it with a knife." Lorelai giggled, "I always wanted to say that."  
  
"Mom, stop."  
  
"Rory, you stop. Dean broke up with you because he knows you belong with Jess; I mean, what more do you need. Go talk to the boy."  
  
"She's right Rory, you belong with Jess." Lane smiled.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't say that. If I had my way, Jess would be long gone from here and far away from you, but what can I do? So just go, before I send you to boarding school in Switzerland."  
  
"Fine, I'll go "order the food."  
  
Rory glared at her mom and best friend as she headed over to the counter. Jess was wiping the counter and jumped when she came up.  
  
"Start wearing a bell!" He hissed at her.  
  
Rory suppressed a giggle, "Sorry."  
  
"What'll it be?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You, I want you to talk to me."  
  
"What do you call this?"  
  
"Jess."  
  
"Ok, fine. Upstairs."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Rory followed Jess upstairs, ignoring the look her mom gave her. When they got upstairs, Rory pulled herself onto a table, and Jess sat on his bed.  
  
"So talk." Jess looked totally uninterested in talking to her.  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Acting like a jerk."  
  
"If this is what you wanted to talk about."  
  
"Just shut up and listen."  
  
Jess went silent.  
  
"I can't stand not talking to you. You're my friend and I can't stand that you're mad at me."  
  
"I'm not mad."  
  
"Then why are you acting like this?"  
  
"It's easier for me if I don't talk to you; keeps my mind off of you."  
  
"You are so full of it."  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"Yes; you're too damn stubborn for your own good."  
  
"Tell me something I don't know."  
  
"Dean and I broke up."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"You sound surprised."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I never thought you would. That's all."  
  
"He broke up with me for you."  
  
They paused.  
  
"Ok, that sounded wrong."  
  
"Yea. What I mean is, he thinks I should.be with you."  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"He.and everyone else think we belong together."  
  
"Everyone but you."  
  
"Jess, I am still really confused. Can you just give me time to figure things out? That's all I ask."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
Jess got up, walked over to Rory, and stood between her legs. She was leaning way back on the table, so he reached over, put his hands on her hips and pulled her to the edge of the table until their bodies were touching, then he slowly leaned in.  
  
"What are you doing?" Rory said into his mouth.  
  
"Giving you something to think about." Then he kissed her. She opened her mouth to try to say something, anything that would get him to stop, but she couldn't think of anything to say, mostly because she didn't want him to stop. When she opened her mouth, he took the opportunity and slid his tongue in her mouth. She was completely defenseless against him, so she tangled her fingers in his hair and responded to the kiss. It only lasted a minute, but it felt like an eternity.  
  
When Jess pulled away, Rory pouted, "That's so not fair! You are totally breaking down my defenses!"  
  
Jess grinned, "Anything to get to "figure things out" faster."  
  
"Cheater."  
  
Jess chuckled and grabbed her hand, pulling her off the table, "Come on, if we don't go back down, your mom will come up with a swat team."  
  
~~  
  
When they got back downstairs, Rory went back to the table and sat down.  
  
"Well? What happened?" Lane was practically begging for info.  
  
"We talked. I asked him to give me time, he agreed."  
  
Lorelai raised her eyebrow, "Talked? That's all?"  
  
"Yep." Rory lied through her teeth.  
  
"Where's the food?"  
  
"Oh, right. Be right back." Rory grinned and went over to the counter to order breakfast.  
  
Lorelai and Lane looked at each other, "They totally did more than just talk."  
  
"Oh, yea."  
  
Jess smiled when he saw Rory, "Come back for more?"  
  
"In your dreams."  
  
"You better believe it."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, "My mom wants food."  
  
"Excuses, excuses."  
  
"Jess."  
  
"Ok, food coming right up."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"However, I must warn you, Caesar is cooking."  
  
Rory wrinkled her nose, "Why?"  
  
"Luke is in Hartford. He had to get some things for the diner. He'll be back tomorrow. I'm sure he's just dieing to cook for you again."  
  
"I won't be here tomorrow. I have to do a school thing.sorta."  
  
"Sorta?"  
  
"Yea, these girls from my school, Madeline and Louise are on the school dance team, which I didn't even know we have, anyway, they are trying to raise money so they are having a carwash tomorrow in the Chilton parking lot and I volunteered to help wash the cars."  
  
"Hmm, sounds.interesting. Will you be in a bathing suit?" Jess smirked.  
  
"You wish." She looked at her table and Lorelai's tongue was hanging out. "I think my mom's hungry."  
  
"Right; food. Coming up."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He winked at her and she smiled; maybe things would work out after all.  
  
~~~  
  
End of part 8.  
  
*Dean is always the bad guy in R/J stories, so I thought I'd make him a good guy in this story.* :o) 


	9. What am I Getting Myself Into?

Part 9  
  
~~  
  
Rory woke up at nine on Sunday morning and looked out her window.  
  
"It's probably going to be 150 degrees today! Perfect time to volunteer." She grumbled.  
  
She got out of bed, took a shower, and threw on the most "summery" clothes she had, then she ran upstairs to her mom's room and jumped on her bed.  
  
"Come on! Get up! We gotta go, I can't be late!"  
  
Lorelai swatted at her daughter, "Go away, it's too early!"  
  
Rory disappeared out the door and came back a minute later with a glass of water, "You have five seconds before I drown you with this water."  
  
Lorelai yawned, "You wouldn't dare."  
  
Rory grinned evilly, "Five, four, three."  
  
Lorelai rolled over.  
  
"Two, one."  
  
Lorelai didn't move, so Rory dumped the ice cold water on her mom's face. Lorelai shot up and screamed bloody murder. Rory took that as he cue and ran downstairs and out the front door before her mom could catch her. Ten minutes later, Lorelai came downstairs with the mother of all scowls on her face.  
  
Rory gave her an innocent smile, "Morning mommy."  
  
Lorelai shot daggers at Rory, "DO NOT fall asleep tonight. Get your ass in the car."  
  
Rory didn't say a word, just jumped in the car and tried her best to hide her enormous grin.  
  
~~  
  
When they got to Chilton Lorelai had finally started to lighten up, "You are a foolish, foolish child, and you would do good to lock your door tonight when you go to sleep."  
  
Rory could sense the playful tone in Lorelai's voice, "I'll definitely do that."  
  
Lorelai smiled, "Have fun today. I'll see you at 3:30."  
  
"Ok, bye mom." She gave Lorelai a hug and jumped out of the car.  
  
When Rory got to the parking lot, Louise and Madeline were already giving the volunteers instructions on what to do. Rory quietly joined the crowd and listened to the girls. After everyone started working, Louise and Madeline went to Rory.  
  
"Hi Rory." Madeline smiled.  
  
"Hey guys, sorry I'm late."  
  
Louise smiled, "No biggy. Paris cancelled so we need someone to be in our group; interested?"  
  
Rory smiled, "Sure, anything that'll help."  
  
"Great, let's get started!" Louise grabbed Rory's hand and dragged her away.  
  
Three hours later, Rory had washed 12 cars, been drenched 3 times, and been hit on by 5 guys. She threw down her sponge and went to take a break.  
  
Across the parking lot Jess was watching her. He had been there for 20 minutes studying her every move, among other things. She was wearing jean shorts that were far too short, a black spaghetti strap tank top, and sandals.  
  
Rory saw him watching her and went over to him, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"You won't wear a bathing suit to do this, but you'll wear that?"  
  
"What?" Rory asked defensively.  
  
"A bathing suit would cover more."  
  
"It's like 150 degrees out here, what did you expect me to wear, sweats?"  
  
"Come on Rory, you're being gawked at." Jess pointed to a group of guys about 15 feet away eyeing her.  
  
"So? They're jerks. They hit on me like three times today."  
  
"Just imagine what they're thinking about you right now dressed like that."  
  
Rory grinned, "Probably not much different than what you're thinking."  
  
"Well, at least you know me." Jess didn't even try to deny it.  
  
"Anyway, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Luke forgot something yesterday when he was here, so he sent me back to get it."  
  
"Ah. Well, I'm glad you're here. What ever happened to Vanessa?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I was so caught up in the events of yesterday; I forgot to ask, what happened to Vanessa?"  
  
"She's history."  
  
"Ooh, do tell."  
  
"Not much to tell, she was just using me to make some guy jealous."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Yea well, I was maybe kinda using her."  
  
"Ya don't say?" Rory had a smirk on her face, "Maybe to make me jealous?"  
  
"Well, it worked didn't it?"  
  
Rory didn't answer, she just glared at him.  
  
One of the guys who had been gawking at her came over, "Hey baby, you plan on getting wet again any time soon?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"It's really fascinating to watch you flirting with your boyfriend here, but that's not what we came to watch." He had a cocky grin on his face.  
  
Rory had an evil grin on her face, "That's right, he is my boyfriend."  
  
Then without warning, Rory grabbed Jess and pulled him into a kiss. He knew exactly what she was doing, so he played along; he put his hands on her waist and slid them down until he was less than an inch from touching her butt, Even though he was tempted, he refrained form doing so, and instead moved his hands back to her waist. There was about a two inch gap between her shorts and shirt, so his hands came to rest on the exposed skin. Without realizing it, Rory moaned a little at the feel of his hands touching her skin, causing Jess to deepen the kiss. When they finally parted, Rory was out of breath and so was Jess.  
  
"You have no idea what you're doing to me." He whispered to Rory, with his arms still wrapped around her.  
  
She tried to catch her breath and turned around to face the guy who had been hitting on her, "My boyfriend, so get lost."  
  
The guy glared at Jess, then went back to his friends.  
  
Jess looked at Rory, "I repeat, you have no idea what you're doing to me."  
  
"Sorry, but I wanted him to leave me alone, and it worked."  
  
"Yea, but you could have thought of something that wouldn't cause me to want to take a cold shower." He grumbled.  
  
Rory couldn't help but smile, "I'm sorry."  
  
"When are you done with all this?"  
  
"Three, I think."  
  
"You want a ride home?"  
  
"Naw, my mom's gonna pick me up, thanks though."  
  
"Oh, yea, that's another reason why I'm here; there was an emergency at the Inn and your mom had to go to work."  
  
"So she's not coming?"  
  
"She came to the diner and asked if I could pick you up."  
  
"That's why you're here."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me in the first place?"  
  
"I was distracted."  
  
"By what?"  
  
He looked at her outfit, then back at her.  
  
Rory blushed, "Oh, well, in that case, you can give me a ride home."  
  
"Can I really? Thanks." He said dryly.  
  
"Well, it's gonna be a few more hours."  
  
"That's ok, I can wait."  
  
"What are you gonna do?"  
  
"Watch you.wash cars that is." Jess smirked.  
  
"Suit yourself; but if you get bored, meet me back here at 3:30."  
  
"Watching you is hardly bored." He replied.  
  
Rory blushed again, "Stop that."  
  
"What?" He asked innocently.  
  
"Saying stuff like that."  
  
"Well, it's true."  
  
"Ok, I'm leaving now."  
  
"3:30."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"See ya then."  
  
"Yea."  
  
Rory went back to washing cars and Jess decided to explore the town.  
  
~~  
  
At 3:30, Jess went back to Chilton and saw Rory finishing up the last car. He started to walk over to her, but was stopped by the guy that had been hitting on her earlier.  
  
"Tell me one thing, is she as good as she looks?"  
  
Jess' hand curled into a fist, "Give it up man, she'll NEVER give you a chance."  
  
The guy snickered, "Well, if I don't have a chance with her, you sure as hell don't."  
  
"Are you TRYING to get your own ass kicked?"  
  
"Just remember what I said; if I don't stand a chance, neither do you."  
  
Just then Rory walked up to the boys, "Hi Jess, let's go."  
  
She ignored the guy and took Jess' hand.  
  
Jess sneered at the guy, "Are you sure about that?"  
  
Then they walked off.  
  
"What was that about?" Rory asked still holding Jess' hand.  
  
"Nothing, he's just being an asshole."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
When they got to Luke's truck, Jess opened the door for Rory and helped her in, "M'lady." (However you spell that)  
  
Rory smiled, "Thank you kind sir."  
  
He smiled and closed the door.  
  
During the ride home, there was an awkward silence between the two. No matter how much he tried to focus on the road, Jess' eyes kept drifting over to Rory's legs, then her stomach, and then stopped at her lips. She was driving him absolutely crazy and she didn't even know it. When they got back to Stars Hollow, they went straight to the diner.  
  
"Ooh, you read my mind; I need coffee."  
  
"What can I say, I know you well."  
  
"I guess you do."  
  
Rory tried to open the door, but the handle was stuck, "Uh, the truck won't let me out." She kept pulling on the handle, but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"The damn handle keeps getting stuck. You'd think that Luke would actually buy a vehicle that was made AFTER 1944." Rory laughed and Jess reached over to open the door. The handle was still sticking, so he leaned over more so his other hand could reach the handle too. He pulled on the handle with one hand and slammed his other hand against the door and it popped open.  
  
"All you have to do is." Jess stopped mid-sentence when he looked at Rory and saw that he was only inches away from her face. He couldn't help it; he leaned in and smelled her.  
  
"How do you manage to smell so damn good all the time?"  
  
"It's called soap." Rory managed to squeak out. She could feel his breath on her face. Every time he got that close, she couldn't think straight; he always seemed to send her hormones into overdrive.  
  
He leaned closer and breathed in the air around her, "You are driving me crazy."  
  
Rory tried to lighten the intense situation, "I could stop showering, that might help."  
  
Jess leaned in even closer and whispered in her ear, "You'd smell good to me, no matter what."  
  
His voice was deep and husky and Rory was losing all her self-control. She gently pushed him away and jumped out of the truck. He quickly slid over and jumped out the passenger side and caught her arm, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Wait, we have to talk about this."  
  
"Talk about what?"  
  
"This.us. You cannot deny the attraction, the chemistry, the extreme sexual tension that the whole damn town can feel every time we are within a mile of each other."  
  
He slowly turned around and backed her up until she was pinned between him and the truck.  
  
"Jess, please don't do this." Rory's voice was cracking.  
  
"Do what?" He put his hands on her hips and moved them up until they were on her waist.  
  
The direct finger-to-skin contact made Rory whimper and she closed her eyes, "Jess, I."  
  
Before she could finish, he kissed her. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, then he moved his lips down her jaw, then over to her neck.  
  
"Jess.." Rory moaned.  
  
"Tell me to stop." He was gasping for breath  
  
"Stop."  
  
"You have to mean it."  
  
"Lorelai."  
  
That made Jess stop. He looked at Rory, "What?"  
  
"My mom, she's in the diner, she might see us."  
  
"So." He kissed her again.  
  
"I don't..really want to..explain this to her...right now." She managed to say between kisses.  
  
Jess finally stopped, "Good point."  
  
Jess reluctantly took his hands off Rory's waist and a protesting-type sound escaped her lips. She looked directly into his eyes, 'We have to talk about this.later; when my mom and Luke aren't around."  
  
Jess nodded, "Yea."  
  
Rory walked a little ahead of Jess on the way to the diner, all the while, feeling him watching her. Without really realizing it, she smiled. When they got to the diner, Rory sat at the counter next to her mom, and Jess immediately went behind the counter.  
  
Lorelai smiled, "Hey babe. Did you have fun?"  
  
"Yea, it was ok; hotter than hell though."  
  
Lorelai looked over her daughter, "You look at little flustered."  
  
Rory caught a glimpse of Jess out of the corner of her eye and saw the smile that was creeping on his face while he was pouring her some coffee.  
  
"Do I?" Was all she managed to get out.  
  
Jess set the coffee in front of Rory and she smiled, taking the cup in her hands and savoring the taste.  
  
"You know, you've been acting weird lately." Lorelai looked at Rory.  
  
Rory deliberately changed the subject, "I'm gonna go home and change; this outfit doesn't leave much to the imagination if you know what I mean."  
  
Jess couldn't resist, "Yes, but that's." "Jess." Lorelai, Luke, and Rory said in unison.  
  
Jess could hear the warning tones in their voices, so he shut his mouth and grabbed an order for a table.  
  
Rory gave her mom a hug, "I'll see ya at home."  
  
"Ok." Lorelai grinned.  
  
As Rory headed for the door, she saw Jess taking an order. When he looked up at her, she winked at him, then left, leaving a smirk on Jess' face.  
  
As Rory started walking home, she let out a huge sigh, "What am I getting myself into?"  
  
~~~  
  
End of part 9. 


	10. The Talk

Part 10  
  
~~  
  
Rory came out of her room wearing pajamas and it was only seven at night. She plopped down onto the couch next to her mom who was also in her pajamas.  
  
Lorelai handed a tub of popcorn to Rory, "Great idea; when was the last time we had a girls-only movie night?"  
  
Rory smiled, "Saturday."  
  
"Oh, right. Still a good idea though."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Lorelai noticed that Rory had been preoccupied all day, "Ok, no more secrets; spill it all!"  
  
Rory pretended she didn't understand, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Rory, I am your mother; I know everything. Something is going on; does it have anything to do with a certain New Yorker we all know?"  
  
Rory knew it was useless to hide anything from her mom, "What if I said yes?"  
  
Lorelai sighed, "Ok, tell me what's going on."  
  
Rory finally told her mom about what happened in the storeroom just before she left, which seemed so long ago; she also told her about the carwash, and every kiss that they had shared since the wedding.  
  
Rory looked at her mom, "Well, say something."  
  
"I uh..I didn't know you did stuff like that." Lorelai stuttered, amazed that Rory had done that stuff with Jess.  
  
"I DON'T do stuff like that.well, not until Jess came along. Damn him!" Rory faked anger.  
  
"You, uh, you haven't, you know." Lorelai tried to get it all out.  
  
"No, not even close."  
  
Lorelai breathed, "Ok, good."  
  
"What am I gonna do?"  
  
"You told Jess that you needed to think about things, then you'd get back to him. Judging by the make-out sessions you've told me about, I'd say you've made up you mind." Lorelai scowled at the thought of Jess' hands all over her daughter.  
  
"He was supposed to leave me alone and let me think about it on my own, dammit!"  
  
Lorelai nudged Rory, "Come on, don't tell me that you didn't totally enjoy it."  
  
Rory smiled sheepishly, "I didn't say that. I just wish he'd given me more time."  
  
"You know, he's not Dean."  
  
"Huh?" Rory looked at her mom.  
  
"Jess is not going to be the flowers and Candy and calling-every-day-to- tell-you-he-loves-you kind of boyfriend Dean was."  
  
"Yea, I know."  
  
"He won't be the I-must-have-you-all-to-myself-or-I'll-get-insanely-jealous kind of boyfriend that Dean was."  
  
"I know."  
  
"He'll probably be the I-respect-you-as-an-independent-individual kind of boyfriend who won't go out of his way to protect you. He'll always be there for you and keep you safe, but only when you want him to be."  
  
"I know; that's part of the reason why I like him."  
  
"Does he even know that you want him?"  
  
No, I haven't told him yet. I never really decided until just now. I can tell him tomorrow."  
  
"You probably don't want to hear this, but humor me; I'm your mother. Please just promise me that you'll be careful."  
  
"Mom."  
  
"Let me finish; Jess isn't exactly.well, you saw how he was with Vanessa. (Or should I say Shane.) He's.been around, I guess you could say, and he."  
  
"Mom, I know what you're gonna say; don't worry, I know what I'm doing."  
  
"Really." Lorelai grinned.  
  
Rory blushed, "Ok, maybe I don't totally know what I'm doing, but I'll be careful, I promise."  
  
"I know you will; however, I have two words for you: birth control."  
  
Rory turned bright red, "Mom!"  
  
"Just do this for me, it'll make me feel better."  
  
"Ok, fine; but NO ONE finds out about this. News in this town spreads faster than head lice in a room full of little kids."  
  
Lorelai chuckled, "That's cute."  
  
"I know. Now, can we PLEASE not talk about this anymore and watch the movie?"  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Rory snuggled a little closer to her mom and put all thoughts of Jess behind her, and watched the movie.  
  
~~~  
  
End of part 10. 


	11. Another Talk

Part 11  
  
~~  
  
Rory woke up the next morning, happier than usual. Maybe it was because she had finally admitted her feelings for Jess and knew that he felt the same way; or maybe it was because she had told her mom about her "relationship" and Lorelai wasn't upset; or maybe it was a combination of them both. Whatever it was, Rory finally started to feel better about everything. She took a shower, got dressed, and went into the living room to find her mom on the phone. Rory sat on the couch and listened to the one-sided conversation.  
  
When Lorelai hung up the phone, she sighed, "Sookie and Jackson had their first fight as a married couple."  
  
"Ooh, about what?"  
  
"Furniture."  
  
"Furniture; that's it?"  
  
"Yea. They were trying to decide on what furniture they wanted to keep or sell. Naturally, Sookie wanted to keep all of her stuff from her place, and Jackson wanted to keep all of his stuff from his place; but if they did that, they'd have two of everything, so they tried to compromise, but it just ended in a big 'ol fight."  
  
"Ah, I see."  
  
"Yep. They'll work it out eventually."  
  
Lorelai stared at Rory for a minute.  
  
"What?" Rory glared at her mom.  
  
"Before Sookie called, I made an appointment for you with my gynecologist."  
  
"No." Rory whined.  
  
"You promised me you'd do this for me, that's all I ask. You know, I could send you to a boarding school in Switzerland."  
  
"Ok, ok, I'll go."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Can't we go eat first? I'm starving."  
  
"Nope, the appointment is in thirty minutes; then we'll go to Lukes."  
  
"Fine, let's get this over with."  
  
~~  
  
After the appointment, Rory was scowling, "I'm never doing that again."  
  
"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad."  
  
"He kept asking all these personal questions that are none of his business!"  
  
"Honey, he was just doing his job. He wanted to make sure that he was giving you the right prescription and such."  
  
"Fine, but I'm never doing it again. Can we PLEASE go eat now?"  
  
"Yes, now we can eat."  
  
"Thank you!" Rory grabbed her mom's hand and pulled her to Luke's.  
  
When they got there, Luke was filling an order, and Jess was taking an order. When Jess saw the girls come in, he immediately went over and started filling two cups with coffee. Lorelai and Rory decided to sit at the counter, where their coffee was already waiting for them. They sat down, grabbed the coffee and started downing it.  
  
Rory didn't waste any time, she finished her coffee, then looked at Jess, "Can we talk?"  
  
"Uh, yea." On his way out, Jess looked at Lorelai and saw that she was smiling.  
  
When Rory and Jess got outside, she smiled at him, "Let's go for a walk."  
  
"So, what did you want to talk about?" Jess was a bit confused.  
  
"I told my mom about.us."  
  
"Hmm.and what was her reaction."  
  
Rory practically threw the pills at Jess.  
  
He looked at them, then his eyes got wide, "Birth control pills? What exactly did you tell her?"  
  
"She said it would make her feel better. Do you know what it's like trying to argue with her about something like this? There was no way around it."  
  
"So, what; she thinks we're sleeping together?"  
  
"I told her that nothing has happened."  
  
"Besides these," He gave the pills back to Rory, "what else did she say?"  
  
"Well, she wasn't mad if that's what your asking. I think she's ok with it."  
  
"Well, what are your thoughts? I still don't know how you feel."  
  
"Jess, I like you a lot. When I was with Dean, I never felt the things I do when I'm with you, and that's saying a lot because I loved Dean, yet I'm.happier when I'm with you. Does that make any sense?"  
  
"More than you think. You know, the whole town will know about this before too long."  
  
"They'll know by the end of the day at the latest."  
  
"There will be talk, especially if anyone knows about."  
  
"My little prescription; yea, I know. So what, let 'em talk."  
  
When they stopped walking, the noticed that they were at the same spot they were at the very first time they kissed.  
  
Rory looked around and smiled, "I think this is my new favorite spot."  
  
Jess grinned, "Yes, quite picturesque."  
  
This time, Jess kissed Rory and it lasted much longer, and Rory didn't run away.  
  
~~~  
  
The End.  
  
**The ending was kind of week, I know; but it got the point across. :o)  
  
Thanks for reading! 


End file.
